


the first of the many butterflies

by allforminwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Finally, Fluff, M/M, kasi di ko talaga kaya magpasaya, pare au can’t relate, pero short lang, without the angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforminwon/pseuds/allforminwon
Summary: jeonghan is incapable of feeling kilig.so imagine his shock when he finally realizes he’s feeling the phenomenon the people around him are talking about.and in the form of his best friend, wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	the first of the many butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seuljhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/gifts).



> loe wonhan neyshun, have a short fluff pambawi sa mga pananakit ko. thank you bea for bringing this prompt sa tl ko!! 
> 
> this fic is based from this tweet: https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1350914349129478149?s=21

jeonghan is incapable of feeling kilig. 

do not get him wrong, many have tried with their “special moves” pero it’s just impossible. 

a kiss on the lips in the middle of the rain? check.

a public love declaration? check.

promposal? check.

the list goes on but the kilig does not.

jeonghan is a flirt himself and he found those cheap tricks funny rather than flattering. his ex boyfriends are all hot, the chemistry in bed is amazing, it’s just...

it’s more lust than it is love.

or at least what love conventionally is.

and he’s fine with that. hindi naman siya santong naghahanap ng mapapangasawa. he’s okay with what he’s getting. relationships for him can be without those feelings—those butterflies and sparks.

but of course he can’t help but wonder.

how amazing is it for people to write songs, poems, and stories about it? the very core of being in love is centered around the butterflies that grow as touches are exchanged. the sparks that surface even with a one second brush of fingertips. 

jeonghan can’t help but wonder. after all, he is nothing but a curious man.

jeonghan daydreams and thinks of how it would feel like. he imagines it’s something akin to the satisfaction you get after an orgasm.

excuse his comparison, wala siyang ibang basis of pleasure.

so yeah he imagines it’s something like getting your first candy after a long dentist appointment. or something like eating a good meal after a hard day’s work.

jeonghan imagines and he allows himself to get wild with his imaginations.

so imagine his shock when he finally realizes he’s feeling the phenomenon the people around him are talking about. 

and in the form of his best friend, wonwoo.

—

jeonghan trudged up the familiar steps of the jeon residence, clad in his rattiest sweatpants and his best friend’s old (and stolen) hoodie. 

he met wonwoo around the last year of elementary school but he’s known the man since pre-school. one can’t help but notice a certain jeon especially when he is the batch’s golden kid. 

smart, pogi, tall. 

yeah the golden kid indeed. 

and that golden kid is standing in front of him munching on a day old pizza.

“yuck, cold pizza?” sabi niya at saka siniko si wonwoo to move him out of the way. he saw no one upon entering so he only shouted his greetings to the rest of the family before making himself comfortable on the living room couch.

“mas masarap kaya.” he heard wonwoo close the door and minutes later the younger is already sprawled out beside him. the picture perfect example of a lazy gamer who only showers when he remembers to do so.

yeah, this is the golden kid and jeonghan’s best friend.

“what are we gonna watch ba?” he noticed how wonwoo already laid out the chips and beer at the coffee table so being the shameless man he is, kumuha na siya. 

honestly jeonghan is here more often than he is home. wonwoo’s siblings call him the honorary jeo so he is well in his right to act this familiar inside his best friend’s house.

“i don’t know. what are you in the mood for ba?” wonwoo worldlessly grabbed the chips from jeonghan to open it. hindi niya alam if the world hates him this much but opening packs like that never works out for him. 

jeonghan never noticed it, probably because this just became something the both of them got used to, pero wonwoo does a lot of things for jeonghan pala.

kahit na he doesn’t ask for it.

it made him smile as he grabbed the now open package of chips from wonwoo’s hand. the other was now busy scrolling through netflix, browsing the newly released films and series.

“what about bridgerton? let’s criticize the privileged people” without waiting for jeonghan’s reply, wonwoo already pressed play.

“you’re rich din gago.” but he still made himself comfortable putting a safe distance between him and won.

the two of them were never the touchy type of friends. wonwoo really liked his own space and jeonghan knew that since they were in high school. even though he was the opposite, he learned to adjust to the younger’s needs.

he’s not touch starved naman. he’s fine with the comfort his best friend brings.

minutes turned to hours. few hours into half a day.

jeonghan and wonwoo reach the burn for you scene he first saw sa tiktok. wonwoo stayed sa couch while jeonghan moved closer to where the chips are located. so he’s directly in front of wonwoo whose sprawled out on the couch now that he’s alone. his arms were crossed and his legs now on top of where jeonghan once sat.

his ass eventually got tired of the hard floor so he went back to sit by wonwoo’s side again, the man not moving an inch kahit na sinabihan siya ni jeonghan ng “scoot over”. so in the end he just sat in the middle, back resting on wonwoo’s legs.

he was too invested in watching and understanding the feelings emitted by these two privileged people whose only problem were choosing someone to marry, that he didn’t notice wonwoo sitting up around the same time jeonghan moved back to rest his stiff back.

pagkasandal niya he noticed how sturdier the back of the couch came to be pero it’s warm and comfortable that he couldn’t help but melt into it.

wait… the couch shouldn’t be warm.

napalingon siya but he couldn’t even make a full turn kasi wonwoo’s face is right next to his, arms naturally going around jeonghan’s waist since he jerked too hard. 

“you okay?” wonwoo stared at thim and holy shit this is probably the closest he’s ever gotten to seeing wonwoo. 

being with wonwoo.

was he always this… attractive?

jeonghan has seen firsthand the amount of admirers his best friend had and he couldn’t deny that wonwoo is really easy on the eyes. pero… wow, at this distance he is even more attractive.

what the fuck why is he even thinking about this.

“uh sorry. hindi ko napansin na umupo ka pala, i’ll move no—” jeonghan was about to sit straight ( _ha!)_ pero wonwoo just squeezed his waist and pushed his chest back down.

holy fuck. what the fuck.

what was that feeling.

“it’s okay. i don’t mind.” sabi ni wonwoo in his usual cool voice. the deep ass voice that gets deeper in the morning. and probably deeper when he’s deep into—

_‘jeonghan! isip mo!’_

jeonghan wants to vomit. or at least he’s feeling the signs of it but he doesn’t actually want to. he’s nauseous all of a sudden pero his head is not aching.

there’s a weird feeling in his stomach and the places where wonwoo touches him _fucking_ burns.

never niya pa naranasan ‘to and if he’s any stupider than he already was jeonghan will think he’s dying.

that’s probably the only reasonable excuse as to why he’s feeling this way towards his long time best friend who, mind you, never allowed people to be this close to him.

except now jeonghan got to experience it and maybe there’s a reason why wonwoo does that. maybe it’s to save people from dying in his arms.

jeonghan was too stiff, he can’t relax in wonwoo’s hold. hindi naman siya ganto sa mga ex niya. jeonghan craves touches and affection. jeonghan lives for it. for the warm bodies on his bed every night.

pero he just can’r relax in wonwoo’s arms. too many thoughts are swarming his head, thoughts about wonwoo, but mostly about the butterflies he’s sure are having the time of their life flying inside his fucking belly.

of all the people that could possibly make him feel _kilig_ why does it have to be wonwoo?

jeonghan tried to act normal. he tried to go back to watching while his best friend spooned him on the couch. he also hoped that wonwoo will grow tired of it after a few minutes.

but he didn’t.

in fact it only got worse from there.

now, wonwoo’s carding his hand through jeonghan’s locks and it’s making his head spin. kung may hika lang siya, jeonghan is probably going to have an attack.

the first touch brings a sharp zing up his spine and if he’s not mistaken that’s the sparks part.

jeonghan loves getting his hair played with. in and out of bed. pero he’s never felt this before from an innocent touch of a friend.

so maybe it’s not so innocent anymore. 

not when jeonghan doesn’t want to be anywhere else but wonwoo’s arms.

“comfy?” wons asked him as jeonghan finally succumbed to the warmth, the butterflies, and the sparks. he literally melted into wonwoo’s chest, head nuzzling the younger’s neck as he chased after the foreign feelings.

“very.”

tomorrow, jeonghan will probably regret all of this. 

but that’s a problem for future jeonghan. present jeonghan will bask under the glow of kilig. 

it’s not that bad of a feeling after all. he now gets why it’s the most sought after feeling. 

the most written phenomenon. 

the most beautiful bloom of love.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m at @minwonst on twt see u there!


End file.
